puppies and Coffee Don't Mix
by Neon Panda 03
Summary: Don't ever Give a Puppy Coffee Or something like this might Happen  Bad Summary


**HELLO EVERYONE ^^ This is my first puppyshipping Story so go easy on me Please! KK i got this idea when My dad gave me a coffee maker that he said made the best Coffee ever and i made so many cups I got a stomache so the next day I wrote this Now Enjoy all the Fluffness that is coming XD**

"Good Morning Puppy" Seto greeted his cute, tired lover.

"Hey *Yawn* Seto" He respnded rubbing sleep from his eyes, His hair all messy and flailing made him look more cute,

"You look tired" Seto stated the obvious

"Maybe because 'someone' made me stay up" Joey said scowling at the Brunnette.

"Someone is cranky" Seto said ruffling Joey's already messed up hair,

Joey just grunted in response before moving towards the coffee machine and getting a mug from the cabinet (It was Joey's favorite during the winter he drank lots and lots of Hot chocolate so Seto got him a mig titled #1 Boyfriend for christmas... Such a clichae but it was nice) , and poured him some coffee.

Seto just stared the the carmel-Eyed Blonde, 'Since when did My Puppy drink Coffee' He wondered.

"Puppy..." he put down his coffe on the rather large kitchen table, and moved behind his pup, wrapping his arms around Joey's waist.

"Since when do you... Drink coffee?" Seto asked,

Joey wrapped his long, slender fingers around the handle and paused,

"when I was a kid my dad gave me coffee...i didn't like it" He responded almost wincing at the memory of his dad handing him the scorching hot black liquid,

"Then, Why are you getting Coffee my Puppy" Sometimes Joey did theese...'Little things' that seemed to make no sense to anyone but seemed to make total sense to Joey himself.

"Because... I might like it now" Joey replied slowly rising the hot mug slowly to his lips.

Seto shook his head knowing where this was going, He unwrapped his arms and watched as Joey slowly, almost hesitantly, Put it up to his dry lips and opened them just the slightest before tipping the mug a little and swallowed. Less than 5 seconds later his face srunched up in disgrace.

"Blah this is worse than i rememebr How can You drink this crap" Joey would of been alomst shouting if it wasn't for Mokuba in the next room watching cartoons.

The BEWD Master laughed slightly again shaking his head,

"i like it when you taste like coffee when i kiss you after you drink it but, i guess it taste better when you drink it" Joey exclaimed not noticing the small blush the Seto tried desperately to hide.

"Well, Pup I add one scoop of sugar and a little Milk" He informed his lover, watching in amusment as Joey's face lit up.

"maybe it doesn't taste like crap then" Joey smiled and opened the refriderator and poured a little milk before it became a light brown like the color of his eyes, then he added a scoop of sugar before taking a little bigger sip.

Like last time his face showed disgust,

"needs more Milk and Sugar" he said reaching for the sugar and poured in 4 MORE SCOOPS OF SUGAR! then poured milk into it until it turned almost white!

All Seto could do was gape and stare at his Puppy, then before he could stop Joey, Joey took a HUGE gulp of the coffee. Seto Winced and closed his eyes tightly like Joey was going to spit it all in his face, then again if he does...Seto wouldn't be suprised. but instead...

"SETO THIS TASTE GREAT" Joey almost yelled.

Seto looked a thim like he was crazy... Well than again after what he saw maybe he was crazy...

"How Can you like it, it is all sugar and milk" Seto said sounding shocked,

Joey just shrugged "I like it" then Joey kissed Seto on the cheek and went to join Mokuba watching Cartoons.

**~The Next Day~**

Seto woke up wondering why His lover wasn't sitting next to him. He decided that he must already be up he had a lot of coffee yesterday caffine must have made him hyper like Mokuba. He did drink a lot i wonder why he isn't sick.

Seto walked downstairs and saw Mokuba happily watching cartoons with ceral in his lap.

"I thought Joey watches cartoons with you when he wakes up" Mokuba Turned to his talleest brother and smiled his wide smile.

"Good Moring Nii-Sama, Oh ya he was feeling pretty sick he said he had a tummy ache so he went back to bed but i think he stopped at the bathroom first..." Seto nodded but then thought if Joey just went to the bathroom he would've seen him in the hallway.

"Good Morning Mokie, How long ago was that" he asked.

"I don't know... 15 minutes maybe" He said returing to his cartoons 'Maybe Joey was Sick'

"Oh and Nii-Sama, I wanted to put a little sugar and milk in my ceral but we are out" Kaiba eyes widened.

'How much Coffee did my little Joe-Pup drink' he walked upstairs when he hear the toliet flush and the door open and close again. then as he walked up the stairs he heard someone get into bed, he walked into bed room and saw Joey curled up with a pillow to his stomache his eyes closed slightly.

"Joey...Puppy" Seto said quietly knowing that sounds made Joey's stomaches worse.

"My Tummy Hurts" Joey said pouting and sounding like a 6 year old.

'How cute...I should comfort him' Seto Thought slowly sitting next to him.

"Puppy, I am sorry but you can't drink as much coffee as you please, i learned that too, like you did, and with how much sugar and milk you put into it, it is really in healthy and will make you more sick"

"I-I know I-I only had around 10 cups" Joey said nervously, he unconsiuosly hugged the pillow titghter biting his lip.

Seto eyes widended before sighing "I will get you some medicine from the bathroom cabinet"

Before Joey could tell Seto why he shouldn't go. suddenly he heard the door opened, a suprised yelp, followed by the slamming of a door.

He sighed as he heard the clamping of feet on the ground and Seto coming into his room.

"Joey what the Hell! the bathroom smells worse than when Mokuba set off the stink bomb in our room."

Joey blushed before he stammered...

"i-it is really embaressing but I-I... My tummy hurts and when you drink a lot of coffee...Well like my Granny always said... It walks in one end and flies out the other"

Seto wasn't sure but he thought that may have been Joey's way of making the conversation less arkward...It didn't work.

"Joey the bathromm...The poor flowers are dying in there, geez... I would hate to see that Domino has to be evacuated because my Puppy killed haslf the city from toxic gas and Fumes"

Joey scowled "THAT'S NOT FUNNY I AM SICK DAMMIT... My tummy and back end really Hurt... I hate being sick" He whined frowning and hiding his face in his pillow that he was hugging even tighter.

Seto sighed and rubbed the back of his hand across of his forehead "Joey..." Seto would have laughed at his back end hurting but that was cruel and Joey was right, He was sick and Seto was embaressed to admit that he to has done that. (TMI)

He sighed and layed down on the bed next to Joey "I am so sorry I should have not mentioned it come on you will feel better.

Seto then spent the rest of his day watching movies, telling funny stories, and laying with Joey on their bed.

**~Next Day~**

Joey felt better the next day and Seto was happy. Joey sleot until noon while Seto got up and did a little job. then His blonde puppy woke up at Noon and said a question that Seto knew that he would ask

"SETO! I love you SOOOOO much CanIHaveCoffee" he sped up the last part but Seto had hears After 4 bottles of air freshner the bathroom smelt like cinnomen blew up in there but it still smelt better than it did after Joey and Now his Pup wanted more Coffee.

Seto took Joey's hand into the living room "I Love you to...But after yesterdays...'experince' in the bathroom...No" Joey pouted and watched Seto go upstairs with out whining.

And of course we all know Joey would have done the puppy eyes watering with cuteness than Mokuba taught him but he planned on stealing it.

He walked into the kitchen and gaped at what he saw, around the cabinets was 6 locks, three of them had to have keys, 2 of them were combitnation one and the last was, a keyboard that the right combination had to be put in.

Upstairs Seto was Smirking until her head something like 2 cabinet doors were being ripped out and then the sound of the alarm he had set up if he puppy had managed to open (or break) the cabinet doors. he ran down stairs fast enought to see Joey racing across the living room running to the bathroom door that was locked he was running with: the coffee maker, Milk, Sugar, and Coffee grounds in a bag. Seto shook his head and went to get the keys to the bathroom and he promised to never let Joey have more than 2 cups of Coffee.


End file.
